


Шаги навстречу

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Иногда решиться тяжело, даже если понимаешь, что в общем-то нечего бояться.





	Шаги навстречу

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальное оформление: Explosions in the Sky - Your hand in mine

\- Кенма!

\- А?

\- У тебя галстук ослаб. Давай поправлю.

Куроо аккуратно подтягивает узел. А сам, тем временем, вообще без галстука.

\- Ты мне что, мамочка?

\- Если понадобится, и папочкой буду, - усмехается вроде как обычно, показательно играет бровями, но взгляд немного не такой, и пальцы движутся слишком медленно.

Кенма морщится в ответ на пошлую шутку.

Не то, чтобы он ничего не понимает и не догадывается. Просто это понимание и догадки, по идее, должны вылиться в некое решение, а Кенма не уверен, что хочет и готов его принять. Также как не до конца уверен, что есть о чём догадываться. Возможно, ему просто кажется, - так он говорит себе каждый раз, когда замечает. Сегодня это галстук. До этого был случай, когда Куроо приобнял его за плечи в поезде, чтобы толпой не унесло, но сам так и не убрал руку, даже когда большинство людей уже вышло из вагона. Ещё Куроо стал ближе садиться и ближе вставать, и вообще доля его присутствия в личном пространстве Кенмы заметно увеличилась. Но это всё при желании можно списать на случайности и мнительность, на самом деле. Единственное, что в картину не вписывается и сильнее всего беспокоит Кенму - это взгляд Куроо. Пристальный и капельку печальный, Кенма ловит его на себе слишком часто. Так смотрят на то, что очень хотят, но не могут получить. У Куроо нет ни одной объективной причины смотреть на него так.

Кенма и рад бы игнорировать происходящее, но оно его слишком волнует. Это же Куроо. Человек, без которого Кенма просто не может представить свою жизнь. Куроо всегда был важен для него, и только теперь Кенма начинает понимать, насколько. Это немного пугает.

Нет. Это пугает сильно, и с каждым днём всё сильнее. 

 

Кенма понимает, что прятаться дальше бессмысленно, после случая с волосами. Неизвестно, где, когда и к чему он так удачно прислонился, только в его волосах в районе затылка оказывается запутавшийся там комок жвачки. Кенма пытается достать его самостоятельно, но почти сразу приходится признать поражение. Не видя, сделать это невозможно, да и поиск в интернете сообщает, что голыми руками лучше не браться. Значит, придётся либо ходить так оставшуюся часть дня и уже дома просить о помощи маму, либо…

\- Что у тебя стряслось? – Куроо появляется как нельзя вовремя, Кенме не очень хотелось бы ходить по школе с непрошенным украшением и привлекать к себе излишнее внимание.

\- Жвачку подцепил в волосы.

Куроо добывает нужное им масло, и они всю перемену проводят в туалете, избавляясь от липкой гадости. Кенма поначалу утыкается в приставку, раз уж его участия в процессе не требуется, но лёгкие тянущие прикосновения к волосам отвлекают, почему-то пуская волны мурашек по загривку. По силе они оказываются где-то на грани ощутимости, и это неожиданно тяжелее переносить, чем обычное дёргание за волосы. Кенма едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не попросить «Сильнее!», потому что это прозвучало бы очень странно. Куроо не спешит, убирая жвачку и затем отмывая волосы от масла, и Кенма всё это время ощущает себя не в своей тарелке. Прикосновения слишком похожи на ласку, особенно под конец, когда Кенма чувствует лёгкие поглаживающие движения там, где жвачкой и не пахло. И Куроо странно тихий.

\- Скоро урок начнётся, - говорит Кенма.

\- Да. Я как раз закончил, - отзывается Куроо, последний раз проводя по волосам, и отступает.

Затылку сразу становится неприятно холодно, но Кенма убеждает себя, что это только из-за влажных волос. И очень старается не думать о том, какое бы было ощущение, если бы Куроо собрал его волосы в горсть и потянул посильнее.

 

Кенма иногда задумывается о девушках, каково это – быть вместе, ходить на свидания и всё такое, пытается представить это для себя, но всегда ломается на этапе необходимости знакомства. Новых контактов не хочется, не интересно расспрашивать о чужой далёкой жизни, не хочется открываться самому, не хочется тратить время. Чужое назойливое внимание, даже гипотетическое, вызывает лишь желание укрыться подальше. Обычно Кенма заканчивает решением, что, когда ему действительно сильно захочется, тогда он с кем-нибудь и познакомится.

Он никогда не задумывается о том, чтобы встречаться с парнями, потому что это не та мысль, которая так запросто приходит в голову. Сейчас, обдумав и прикинув, Кенма с интересом отмечает, что не испытывает явного отвращения. Просто это… странно. Он пытается представить себя сначала с абстрактным парнем, затем поочерёдно со своими сокомандниками, но из этого совершенно ничего не выходит. Тогда Кенма сдаётся и думает, наконец, о Куроо. С Куроо всё получается легко и просто, потому что, в сущности, ничего особо додумывать и не надо. Кенму несколько смущает эта лёгкость, но остановить воображение он уже не может, да и не особо хочет. Он думает о прикосновениях, более тесных, чем обычно, о поцелуях и прочих ласках. Кенма с трудом обрывает свои фантазии, когда они приближаются к опасной границе. Ощущение такое, будто взял чужую вещь без спроса. В конце концов, у него пока нет весомых доказательств.

 

На тренировке старик Некомата в основном заставляет его отрабатывать блоки, и теперь у Кенмы болят икры, гудят ладони и пальцы. Это неприятно, к тому же теперь приставку в руки не возьмёшь, придётся ждать, пока успокоится. Кенма устало бредёт в раздевалку, падает там на скамейку и вытягивает натруженные ноги перед собой. Надо бы пойти в душ, но желание сначала отдохнуть сильнее.

\- Устал? – раздаётся сверху.

Кенма запрокидывает голову. Куроо смотрит внимательно и тепло.

\- Угу.

Куроо будто бы колеблется пару секунд, а затем предлагает:

\- Хочешь, разомну тебе ноги?

Его взгляд на мгновение виляет в сторону, будто он не массаж предлагает, а что-то нехорошее. У Кенмы есть версия, почему. Уже почти открыв рот для отказа, Кенма вместо этого кивает. Ему вдруг хочется ощутить прикосновения Куроо и посмотреть, куда это приведёт, в том числе, его самого. Куроо заметно сглатывает, трёт переносицу и вообще выглядит так, будто вот-вот передумает, но затем садится рядом на корточки. Вокруг, ни о чём не подозревая, шумно переодевается остальная команда. Кенма обнаруживает, что задержал дыхание, и медленно выдыхает. Голени осторожно касаются горячие ладони, ведут вверх-вниз, и у Кенмы, кажется, все волоски на теле становятся дыбом. Куроо начинает с поглаживаний, и внезапно это уже слишком, потому что движения очень ласковые, начисто лишённые деловитости. Кенма прикусывает губу и хватается за край скамейки. Куроо работает молча, опустив голову так, что Кенме не видно лица. Сильные пальцы принимаются разминать икру круговыми движениями, чуть замедленными и аккуратными. Это приятно, и Кенма прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в ощущения. Весь окружающий мир словно отодвигается на второй план, остаются только они с Куроо и то невысказанное, повисшее в воздухе. Тепло от прикосновений пробирается вверх по ногам в живот, и выше, сжимая сердце и затрудняя дыхание. Кенма боится пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть. Его чувства в смятении, это довольно мучительно, но, кажется, внутри проснулся некий мазохизм, потому что Кенма не делает ни одной попытки прервать происходящее. Физическое удовольствие, которое он получает от массажа, кажется чем-то интимным и оттого стыдным. Куроо принимается за вторую ногу, и Кенма тихонько вздыхает. Массирующие пальцы вздрагивают в ответ. Кенма прикусывает губу сильнее и опускает голову, чтобы волосы свесились на лицо, закрывая от возможных взглядов. Потому что, кажется, он покраснел. Правда, если на него сейчас снизу вверх посмотрит Куроо... Кенма поспешно распахивает глаза, но видит только низко опущенную лохматую макушку и заметно порозовевшее ухо. Похоже, Куроо сейчас не в настроении оглядываться. Внутри всё сжимается ещё сильнее, и терпеть становится уже невозможно. Кенма открывает рот, чтобы попросить Куроо прекратить, но тот будто чувствует и заканчивает сам. Ему приходится прочистить горло, чтобы выдать скомканное:

\- Надеюсь, теперь тебе лучше, - после чего, так и не посмотрев на Кенму, Куроо чуть ли не с головой ныряет в свою сумку, начиная копаться там с самым сосредоточенным видом.

Кенма никогда ещё не видел Куроо таким смущённым. Кенма ещё никогда не был настолько смущён сам. Неплохой вышел эксперимент.

Куроо сбегает в душ, и Кенма рад, что это не пришлось делать ему, потому что в своих ногах он сейчас совсем не уверен. Боли он уже почти не чувствует, но, кажется, стоять в ближайшие пару минут просто не сможет. Что ж, если Кенма хотел ответов на вопросы, то он их, похоже, получил.

 

Дни идут, но между ним и Куроо ничего так и не меняется, только постепенно растёт внутреннее напряжение. Кенма ловит каждое прикосновение Куроо и аккуратно складывает все ощущения в памяти, пытаясь определить он сам не понимает что. Хотя нет, конечно, всё понятно: он всего лишь тянет время, ведь с ответом он уже определился. Просто его одолевает иррациональный страх перед переменами, который пока не получается преодолеть. Делать первые шаги и проявлять инициативу на деле оказывается куда труднее, чем в теории.

Кенма думает, что будет, если он вот сейчас возьмёт и положит свою ладонь поверх лежащей рядом ладони Куроо? И – не шевелится, оставляя чуть соприкасаться лишь их мизинцы. Что будет, если он запрокинет голову сейчас, когда чувствует дыхание Куроо в своих волосах? Каким окажется взгляд Куроо? Поцелуются они сразу или не в этот раз? От всего этого слишком часто теплеет кожа на щеках и сбивается дыхание, а в голове немного плывёт. Такая потеря контроля над собой Кенму отчасти раздражает, но в то же время ощущения не лишены приятности.

Десятки маленьких моментов, которые могли бы стать поворотными, проходят мимо. Днём Кенма чувствует себя намертво застрявшим на грани, ночами же эта грань растворяется без следа. Кенма всё больше смелеет в своих фантазиях – и всё ближе знакомится с чувством вины после. Потому что Куроо ждёт, даже если сам так не считает, и это означает, что Кенме пора уже решаться.

 

К сожалению, реальность не всегда готова дожидаться, пока ты наконец соберёшься с духом. Кенма открывает свою ячейку и застывает, непонимающе глядя на небольшой розовый конвертик, лежащий поверх его уличных туфель. Первая мысль – о том, что Куроо, похоже, совсем отчаялся. Но это, конечно же, бред, потому что Куроо ни в какой степени отчаяния не станет писать любовные письма. Следующая – что над ним пошутили или, что более вероятно, просто ошиблись ячейкой.

\- Охохо, что это у нас тут? – раздаётся над плечом, и Кенма понимает, что стоит истуканом уже какое-то время. 

Куроо заглядывает в ячейку, и на пару секунд повисает пауза.

\- Ничего себе! – говорит, наконец, он, и Кенма отчётливо слышит напряжение в голосе. – Поздравляю!

\- Ошиблись, наверное.

Трогать конверт почему-то не хочется, и приходится сделать над собой усилие. Кенма берёт розовый прямоугольник за уголок двумя пальцами, переворачивает, и видит: нет, не ошиблись. На конверте написано его имя. 

\- Видишь! – произносит Куроо, и веселье в его голосе полностью искусственное. – Зря ты себя недооцениваешь, похититель женских сердец!

Кенма молчит. Вся эта ситуация сильно напрягает. Это первое любовное письмо, которое он получил в своей жизни, и всё, что он по этому поводу чувствует - что оно ужасно не вовремя. Он и раньше-то не особо переживал из-за отсутствия девушки, а уж сейчас, когда происходит всё то, что происходит… Досадно. Ему кажется неправильным открывать письмо при Куроо, и, если честно, хочется просто запихнуть конверт куда подальше и забыть. Но это будет слишком грубо по отношению к написавшей. Плюс, он опасается, что если Куроо не будет знать все подробности, это отдалит их друг от друга. Кенме отдаляться совсем не хочется, только не сейчас. Поэтому он аккуратно подцепляет ногтём наклейку-сердечко, скрепляющую края конверта, и вытаскивает сложенный втрое листок. Ровный, убористый почерк, сообщение о том, что он нравится, и просьба встретиться завтра в обед за школой, ещё одно (теперь нарисованное ручкой) сердечко, незнакомое имя и акварельно-цветочная рамка по краю. Кенма бы дорого дал, чтобы всего этого не было.

Куроо, тем временем, переобувается, явно демонстрируя деликатность. «Хочешь почитать?» - чуть не говорит Кенма, но вовремя себя останавливает. Наверное, так с любовными письмами не делают. Если бы всё было нормально, Куроо было бы сейчас не заткнуть, и он давно бы уже заглянул в письмо сам. Вот только вместо этого между ними висит напряжённая тишина.

\- Ну что, пойдёшь? – спрашивает Куроо, выпрямляясь и перехватывая направленный на него взгляд.

Кенма непонимающе моргает.

\- Обычно в таких просят встретиться, - поясняет Куроо, и Кенма немедленно задаётся вопросом, а сколько же раз тот сам получал подобные письма? 

В груди неприятно царапает.

Они выходят из школы и идут по тротуару как обычно, бок о бок. Вскрытый конверт в сумке Кенмы отравляет собой атмосферу. Дома Кенма разорвёт его и выбросит, к чёрту вежливость.

\- Ммм… не знаю. Это обязательно?

\- Эй, разве можно упускать такую возможность?! Ямамото бы за неё почку продал!

Кенма пожимает плечами.

\- Мне не хочется…

Ему не нравится напускное веселье, с которым Куроо разговаривает. Неужели думает, что Кенма не заметит? В животе горячо и противно, хочется поскорее сбежать. Только вот впереди ещё целая дорога домой. Наверное, было бы не так, если бы Кенма был ловчее в отношениях с людьми. Им с Куроо надо поговорить. Давно надо.

\- Вот ты даёшь! - Куроо смеётся, а затем начинает расписывать все сладкие прелести отношений с девушками.

Кенма думает, что между ними ещё никогда не было так много лжи и пустых фраз. Подумать только, всего одно маленькое письмо, а какой эффект. Куроо уже, кажется, несёт, и Кенма понимает, что надо объяснить: если он и думает об отношениях, то уж точно не с этой неизвестной. Вот только нужно как-то произнести это вслух, но слова не идут. Кенма не слишком хорош в спонтанных признаниях. Ощущение такое, будто после череды солнечных тёплых дней вдруг хлынул стеной ледяной ливень, разом промочив до нитки. 

\- Ну так как, встретишься с ней? - в очередной раз спрашивает Куроо.

«Нет, потому что я собираюсь быть с тобой, а не с ней», - вот что должен сказать Кенма, но горло немо и бесполезно, это так глупо и злит, злит ужасно. 

\- Хорошо, - вместо нужных слов говорит Кенма, просто чтобы это закончилось. Ему нужна передышка, глоток воздуха, немного времени, чтобы собраться.

Куроо замолкает. 

\- Хорошо, - эхом повторяет он, и улыбается так, что больно глазам.

Кенма не в силах смириться с предательством собственных голосовых связок, поэтому предпринимает ещё одну попытку. 

\- Куро, я… - выдавливает он, и на этом всё опять заканчивается, сколько не погоняй себя внутри.

Куроо всё понимает по-своему, усмехается мягко и треплет Кенму по волосам.

\- Не переживай, тебя ж не под венец сразу потащат. Присмотришься для начала.

Кенме хочется ударить его по руке за идиотское «прощальное» выражение в глазах, за несделанный первый шаг, за бьющийся внутри годовой, кажется, запас эмоций, за то, что от всего этого напряжения уже начинает болеть голова.

Всё не должно было так обернуться, ведь ни один из них на самом деле не хочет, чтобы он сходился с этой девушкой. Нелепая случайность, и Куроо, наверняка, сразу напридумывал себе всякого на тему «так будет лучше» - изредка его заносит в стремлении сделать Кенму полноценным членом общества. Но на сегодня Кенма уже иссяк, да и, в конце концов, всё равно придётся разобраться с девушкой. Чувство вины за собственную нерешительность гложет внутренности. «В конце концов, это всего один день», - убеждает он себя. Завтра нужно будет расставить всё по местам. «В крайнем случае, можно будет написать ему сообщение», - с мрачной иронией думает Кенма.

 

Он плохо спит ночь и утром встаёт совершенно разбитый. Уныло ковыряется в тарелке с завтраком, потому что есть не хочется. И только увидев привычный силуэт Куроо на пороге, осознаёт, насколько напряжённо ждал, зайдёт тот сегодня или нет. Дышать становится одновременно легче и больнее. У Куроо вид помятый, и тени под глазами намекают, что со сном у него тоже не особо сложилось.

\- Готов? А то опоздаем, - говорит он.

Кенма молча кивает, обувается и выходит следом, привычно пристраивается идти рядом. Он думает о том, чтобы взять сейчас Куроо за руку, потому что это проще, чем говорить. Вот только руки у того покоятся в карманах. Да и вряд ли получилось бы обойтись совсем без слов.  
Куроо пару раз заговаривает на отвлечённые темы, но быстро затухает. Наконец, видимо, не выдержав, интересуется с показательной небрежностью:

\- Когда судьбоносная встреча?

\- В обед, - отвечает Кенма.

\- Ну, надеюсь, она окажется красоткой!

Кенме всё равно. Сейчас он хотел бы иметь полную власть над собственным телом. Возможно, стоило больше усердствовать в тренировках, вдруг помогло бы.

Уроки разводят их по разным классам, и Кенма поначалу даже пытается что-то слушать и записывать, но быстро сдаётся. Помимо напряжения и горькой досады, его снедает удивление. Он никак не может понять, почему его заметили и выделили, несмотря на все старания добиться обратного. Кенма ни с кем помимо волейбольной команды не общается, бывает только в классе и в зале, и, когда не занят учёбой или тренировкой, постоянно смотрит в приставку или в телефон. Всё это очень слабо похоже на хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательный для девушек образ. Пока что самой правдоподобной ему видится гипотеза, что на самом деле через его посредство пытаются добраться до Куроо. 

Когда наступает время обеда, Кенма, не тратя время на еду, отправляется на задний двор школы. Ему хочется покончить с этим делом поскорее. Девушку он замечает сразу: миловидная, невысокая, с аккуратной стрижкой и забавной заколкой, изображающей цыплёнка, в волосах. Не успевает Кенма толком подойти, как она вдруг резко сгибается в поклоне, выставляя перед собой молитвенно сложенные руки.

\- Прости! Подруги подшутили надо мной, написав письмо от моего имени! Мне очень, очень жаль, что так получилось!

Кенма поражённо замирает на месте. А ведь у него мелькала догадка. И вся эта история с письмом с самого начала выглядела слишком неправдоподобной. Но он заслушался Куроо, которому и в голову не пришло сомневаться, утонул в собственных чувствах и потерял связь с реальностью. Кенма ощущает, как на него снисходит облегчение.

\- Прости! – ещё раз говорит девушка и, наконец, выпрямляется. Выглядит она искренне виноватой. – Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с кем-нибудь, в качестве извинения?

\- Не надо, - Кенма осознаёт, что слегка улыбается, только когда видит удивление в глазах собеседницы. – У меня есть человек, который мне нравится.

Он думал, что эти слова принесут ему дополнительное чувство вины за чужие разбитые надежды, но сейчас они рождают только тесное тепло в сердце. Внутри начинает прорастать уверенность, что сегодня он сможет то, что не смог вчера.

\- О. Тогда хорошо, - девушка улыбается ему в ответ. – Ты точно не обижаешься?

\- Нет, - Кенма качает головой. – Всё в порядке.

Инцидент исчерпан, и ему хочется поскорее пойти отыскать Куроо. Долгое ожидание должно завершиться. Они с девушкой прощаются и расходятся каждый своей дорогой.

Однако найти Куроо оказывается не так просто. Его нет в классе, нет в коридорах и нет на школьном дворе. «Ты где?» - кидает Кенма в его адрес и собирается проверить крышу, но тут звучит сигнал об окончании обеденного перерыва. Оставшиеся уроки тянутся ужасно медленно. В телефоне ноль новых сообщений. Кенма гипнотизирует взглядом страницу контакта Куроо, с дурацкой фотографией, на которой тот строит из себя крутого. Кенма вспоминает, как однажды Куроо допрыгался – в прямом смысле – пытаясь получить красивое фото себя в полёте, и в итоге рассадил нос. В груди что-то сладко ноет. Кенма аккуратно выключает телефон и убирает подальше. Осталась ещё целая половина урока. 

Позже он в беспорядке закидывает вещи в сумку, выскальзывает из класса и направляется наверх. С каждой ступенькой внутри всплёскивает волнение, но оно уже не такое тяжёлое и отравляющее, как вчера или утром. А ещё, похоже, Кенма определился-таки со словами и действиями.

Куроо действительно обнаруживается на крыше, в самом углу, за пристройкой. Сидит, прислонившись к стене, и вертит в руках телефон, глядя в никуда. Он настолько погружён в свои мысли, что замечает Кенму, только когда тот подходит вплотную.

\- Привет, - говорит Куроо, криво улыбаясь, и так старательно изображает хорошее настроение, что смотреть невозможно. – Как всё прошло?

\- Нормально, - Кенма пожимает плечами. – Оказалось, просто шутка.

И садится вплотную к Куроо, притираясь плечом. Шаг первый. Через прикосновение передаётся тепло, и Кенма с наслаждением его впитывает. Куроо, тем временем, ощутимо напрягается всем телом. 

\- То есть?

\- Это письмо – неправда. Её подруги подбросили.

Кенма почти физически ощущает, как Куроо начинают раздирать противоречия. И пока тот не начал нести какую-нибудь чушь, абсолютно не связанную с их настоящими чувствами, Кенма делает шаг второй.

\- Прости, что заставил ждать так долго, - говорит он.

Голос звучит немного неестественно, но, главное – звучит.

\- О чём ты? – Куроо хмурится в недоумении.

Остался третий шаг, и от волнения немеют пальцы. Кенма на мгновение прикрывает глаза, затем тянется вперёд и вверх и целует Куроо. В конце концов, он никогда не был хорош в произнесении речей.

Всё очень странно в этой истории, потому что, по идее, это Куроо должен был проявить инициативу. Он ведь всегда активнее, решительнее и смелее. Всегда – но не в этот раз. Похоже, Куроо поймал сам себя в ловушку осторожности и представлений о «правильном» будущем. И вот, в итоге, Кенма целует его сам, неловко прижимаясь губами к губам, и не знает, что делать дальше. Подключить язык? А не слишком ли рано? И что, если Кенма поспешил и всё сейчас испортил? Мысль проносится стылым оцепенением по позвоночнику, но в следующую секунду Куроо, наконец, отмирает и отвечает на поцелуй. Вздрагивает всем телом, задыхается, обхватывает голову Кенмы ладонями и – вот он, язык, горячий и скользкий. Теперь уже очередь Кенмы вздрагивать и задыхаться, приоткрывая рот. Прикосновение очень непривычно и не такое, каким он пытался его вообразить. Новизна ощущений кружит голову, а подтверждённая взаимность чувств сводит с ума, заставляя сердце заходиться в неистовом ритме. Не удержав равновесия, они съезжают по стене на пол, не отрываясь друг от друга. Кенма и не подозревал, что это будет настолько сильно. Слишком сильно. Он и правда уже почти задыхается, но не в силах перестать целоваться, как будто если он хоть на секунду отступит, всё тут же исчезнет. Но дышать как-то надо, и вот они с Куроо замедляются, лишь изредка касаясь друг друга дрожащими губами, и дышат одним воздухом на двоих. Волосы у Кенмы спутаны и лезут в лицо, и сам он тоже вцепился в шевелюру Куроо, навалившись на того всем весом. Плечи болят – Куроо переместил свои руки на них и стискивает слишком сильно, но Кенма готов ему это позволить. Кажется, он теперь готов позволить Куроо вообще всё. Внутри тела сжимается дрожащая пустота, и, небывалое дело, хочется закричать во всё горло, чтобы дать хоть какой-то выход бушующим эмоциям. Куроо целует его снова, уже медленнее.

\- Кенма, - шепчет он, - Кенма, господи… - и голос у него дрожит и прерывается.

Кенма на мгновение пугается от мысли, что Куроо сейчас заплачет – так это звучит, - но тот лишь смотрит блестящими безумными глазами. Кенма ещё ни разу в жизни не видел в человеческом взгляде столько нежности, и когда Куроо легко-легко проводит подрагивающими пальцами ему по щеке, Кенме кажется, что заплачет уже он сам. К счастью, этот всплеск эмоций всё же обходится без чьих-либо слёз и заканчивается очередным поцелуем. Похоже, они никогда теперь не оторвутся друг от друга.

Сведённое напряжением тело постепенно начинает расслабляться, и Кенма чувствует, что его бьёт дрожь. Ощущения такие, будто он перенёс двойную нагрузку напряжённой тренировки. Он обессилено распластывается по Куроо, и тот успокаивающе гладит его по спине и волосам, шепча какие-то бессмысленные глупости. Шевелиться не хочется вообще, тело наполняет приятная опустошённость. Сердце в груди Куроо бьётся ровно и сильно, чувствуется даже сквозь одежду. На его горле, прямо перед глазами Кенмы, пульсирует в унисон голубоватая жилка. Кенме хочется лежать так вечно.

\- Кенма, - произносит Куроо некоторое время спустя слегка охрипшим голосом, - давай встречаться.

\- Угу, - мычит в ответ Кенма, слишком сонный и измотанный, чтобы всерьёз обсуждать такие само собой разумеющиеся вещи.

Ему слишком лень поправлять Куроо, что «встречаться» - не их случай, они и так почти постоянно вместе.

Куроо смеётся:

\- Разве так отвечают?

\- Угу…

Дремота охватывает всё сильнее, Кенма не в силах ей сопротивляться - и уже через полминуты он засыпает в горячих крепких объятиях.

С терминологией можно будет определиться потом.


End file.
